


Bastard.

by gmdx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, again sorta, i wrote this in fifteen minutes, sorta crack, technically canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmdx/pseuds/gmdx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night conversation about Tonks' first name leads to speculation about the possibility of Sirius having fathered a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bastard.

"Honestly Tonks, was your mother crazy?" Sirius asked, with a shake of his head.

The Weasleys had all gone to bed, but he, Tonks, Harry and Remus were wide awake in the kitchen, enjoying hot chocolate, butterbeer, and each other's company.

"In regards to what, dear cousin?" the metamorphagus replied, eyebrows raised.

"Your name."

"Oh definitely!" she smiled, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, normally, I don;t mind an odd name! There's plenty of them and I think they're all just fine! But given the naming history of the Blacks, I'd hoped your mother would further rebel, and give you something less....weird. All I'm saying, is that were I blessed with child, I would give it a nice, normal name that my mother would have never considered!"

Remus snorted. "Sirius, given your past, how do you know you haven't been 'blessed with child'?"

"Fair point, Moony. Harry, do you know of any extremely attractive bastards between the ages of, oh, 14 and 19?"

The group laughed, trying not to wake the Weasleys, or worse, Walburga. Then, the laughter in Harry's eyes began to fade, replaced with the look of a less than pleasant realization. He turned to his godfather and whispered, "Dean Thomas?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yeah, like I said: crack. I think Dean's parents were actually married, but I'm still rolling with this headcanon.  
> This wasn't exactly edited because I'm lazy and over-confident in my grammar skills; so if you see a mistake, please let me know.


End file.
